White Zinnia
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto especial de San Valentín "Cartas de Flores" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". "Zinnias blancas para James y su bondad" - Segundo lugar -


**Advertencia**: todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Este relato participa en el **Reto Especial de San Valentín** "_Cartas de Flores_", del foro **[Cazadores de Sombras].**

El fanarat es obra de Cassandra Jean.

* * *

**White Zinnia**

**[Goodness]**

Los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo. A su alrededor todo se balanceaba y se movía, o tal vez era sólo él. Se sentía cansado, terriblemente enfermo, pero ya era habitual y, pronto, la droga que se había tomado, cura y causa de todos sus males, empezaría a sanarlo. Pero hasta entonces debía permanecer en cama, guardar la calma y dejar seguir el curso habitual de su estado precario de salud.

Aborrecía hasta lo indecible aquella situación, tener que depender de algo que estaba matándole, de necesitar tan desesperadamente esa sustancia que le había cambiado. Cuando no se la tomaba, el mundo parecía absorberle toda la energía, dejándolo vacío, tiritando e impedido. No podía siquiera respirar, y el dolor sólo era interrumpido por los terribles espasmos que le hacían estremecer, pintar de rojo sus manos, las comisuras de los labios. Y, de no ser por Will, tal vez habría muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Él le ataba a la vida con toda la fuerza de una amistad construida entre los dos, de risas, luchas y peleas, de compartirlo todo y no guardarle nada, de ser la mejor parte para los dos. De no ser por él, Jem Carstairs se habría dado por vencido, renaciendo en otro mundo lejos de todo el amor que en Londres había encontrado. William Herondale era su obstinada salvación, aquel que bajaría a los más profundos abismos del infierno para traerle de vuelta, que daría su corazón si con ello su amigo encontrase una cura. No sólo era su parabatai; se conocían como libros abiertos, una relación especial que les unía como si fuera cosa del destino. Más cercanos que hermanos enlazados con sangre, los votos más sagrados e inquebrantables que les vinculaban, quemados sobre su corazón, donde él siempre estaría.

Will era la mejor parte de su alma, era quien le hacía ser mejor persona, en quien sostenerse en los momentos de flaqueza, a quien cuidar cuando se metía en algún embrollo y acudía a él en busca de comprensión pues Jem jamás le juzgaba, solamente le brindaba su apoyo incondicional o le obligaba a acompañarle en sus múltiples tropelías, a veces un poco a la fuerza, pero al final siempre acababan por merecer la pena todo el esfuerzo gastado en ellas.

La luna derramaba su brillo sobre su piel pálida, haciéndola lucir como de porcelana, dándole más color a sus ojos de plata, blanqueando su cabello que se diseminaba sobre su frente perlada en sudor y tormento. Sus manos aferraban fuertemente la funda de madera pulida mientras extraía de su interior una de sus posesiones más amadas.

Los primeros acordes llenaron de vida toda la habitación y él se transformó. Donde antes había estado la enfermedad, ahora palpitaba, desbordante, la vida, la calma y la serenidad que le caracterizaban habían sido sustituidas por la pasión con la que tocaba, meciendo el violín como si fuera su propio hijo, los ojos cerrados, las manos desplazándose con precisión por encima del puente, marcando las siguientes notas que arrancaría del instrumento. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la delicada música que él mismo producía, surgiendo casi sin pensar, los dedos pulsando y el arco frotando las cuerdas con fuerza. Era un concierto de Brahms en mi menor sólo para él. Estaba entrando en el tercer movimiento, con una fuerza avasalladora, cuando la puerta, abriéndose, le interrumpió.

\- ¡Tú, James Carstairs, bastardo desleal! – desde el marco el oscuro perfil de quien era su mejor amigo se recortaba en la noche, sólo dos puntos azules llameando. Entró y se dejó caer sobre la revuelta cama, que aún guardaba el calor delirante de la enfermedad, sangre derramada y el recuerdo de un dolor demasiado agudo para ponerlo en palabras – Me dijeron que estabas muriendo, y he aquí te hallo, con el violín en la mano como si no pasara nada – parecía un poco decepcionado, como si realmente esperase encontrarle muerto y, verle aún vivo desbaratase alguno de sus planes. Pero su voz poseía notas divertidas, irónicas, mezcladas con cierta dosis de preocupación que, al verlo de nuevo, se disiparon, sombras huyendo de un sol incipiente. – Estaba disfrutando de unas maravillosas compañías, pero no sería un buen parabatai si te dejara morir solo. – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dedicó una larga y profunda mirada azulada.

\- Tu reputación saldría ganando – contestó divertido, dejando a su lado el instrumento.

\- Cierto, estar al lado de un convaleciente podría entenderse como que soy bueno y aquí el único bueno que hay eres tú, Jem, como de costumbre. Demasiado bueno como para enojarte conmigo porque te he regañado por no estar más moribundo que antes.

\- Oh Will, ya sabes que es imposible enfadarse mucho contigo – respondió, una sonrisa aleteando en su rostro plateado – Y ahora dime, ¿qué tal fue? Sophie me contó que había algún problema y por eso todos habíais salido sin siquiera decir adiós.

\- Seguro que añadió algo malo sobre mi, ¿verdad? Esta mujer realmente me detesta y no recuerdo haberle hecho nada tan grave. En cambio a ti te adora, como todos. Pero tienes razón, fuimos por la tarde a patear un par de demonios que merodeaban cerca de Buckingham Palace. Realmente no es tan bonito como se dice, nadie habla de la suciedad ni de lo mal adoquinados que están los caminos – y al ver cierta alarma en los ojos de su amigo, agregó –. No creas que un par de _shaxs_ como esos podrían hacernos daño, aunque con Henry uno nunca está seguro del todo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que, en mitad de una misión, se prendió fuego? – y sus risas llenaron la habitación de música de nuevo.

Jem lo recordaba; era complicado no recordarlo con diversión: las imágenes de Henry envuelto en llamas, haciendo resplandecer aún más su pelirroja cabellera, ignorando los gritos asustados de su mujer mientras ellos trataban de eliminar un nido de _raums_. Había sido una ardua batalla y, por la sonrisa que asomaba a las comisuras de Will, podía jurar que estaba pensando en lo mismo.

\- Pero hace horas que ellos volvieron, ¿dónde fuiste tú, hermano? – inquirió, aunque intuía la respuesta que obtendría.

\- Oh, por aquí y por allá – hizo un elocuente movimiento con su brazo – ya sabes, malas compañías y grandes cantidades de sidra. O era cerveza, no lo puedo recordar... – pero Jem le conocía, sabía perfectamente que mentía; Will podía creerse un gran actor, pero él podía leer su mente a la perfección y había aprendido a ver entre líneas. Simplemente fingía ser quien jamás sería, pero si le servía de algo toda esa fachada y apariencia, no sería él quien la derrumbara y le hiciera ser diferente – por cierto, me he permitido traer algo – dijo, golpeándose con orgullo el pecho y extrayendo algo de su bolsillo. Era una caja de metal muy bonita, aunque borrosa a la luz de la noche. Cuando la abrió el intenso olor a chocolate le inundó la cabeza. Will ya estaba engullendo un trozo cuando le ofreció –. Un pago de parte de la corona – explicó, divertido, masticando.

\- Le has robado a la reina, ¿cierto? – no lo dijo asombrado, ni siquiera un pelín sorprendido, pensó Will. ¿Tan predecible se había vuelto? Debería hacer algo entonces para escandalizarlo de nuevo.

\- No es un robo, querido Jem, es un pago por nuestros inestimables servicios al reino como exterminadores de demonios y otros seres malignos – tomó otra porción – y será mejor que tomes un poco, antes de que me la termine toda yo – indeciso, Jem aceptó la oferta. El sabor del chocolate se derramó en su boca, alejando el amargo regusto de la droga y la enfermedad, haciéndolo sentir mejor – no sé por qué, había un montón. Si Charlotte no fuera tan rigurosa, podríamos tener muchos más – comentó, apenado. De sobras conocida era la afición de los Herondale por los dulces y el chocolate era una de sus predilecciones. Por un instante Jem se sintió con ánimo suficiente para burlarse de su amigo, quien seguía engullendo onzas como si la vida le fuera en ello.

\- ¿No sabes qué día es hoy William? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Ante la negativa de su compañero, prosiguió – Te tenía por un nefilim instruido en las fechas de celebración mundanas – y, al oír aquellas palabras, Will reaccionó. Se levantó sobresaltado y empezó a discutir con Jem, porque él nunca había sido un mundano y no tenía por qué saber que ese preciso día se celebraba San Valentín, motivo por el cual la corona británica había acumulado grandes cantidades de chocolate en hermosas cajetillas para repartir y que había sido una total coincidencia, no existía evidencia o prueba alguna que indicara que él conocía la fecha festejada y había asaltado las reales cocinas a conciencia. Quien dijera lo contrario, mentía, su honor de nefilim estaba en juego. Pero era demasiado tarde; sus mejillas se habían arrebolado y sus ojos brillaban avergonzados, de un modo totalmente encantador, delatando sus oscuras intenciones delictivas y su buen corazón. – ¿Debo suponer que tienes sentimientos por mi, ya que me entregas chocolates en el día de hoy?

\- ¡Mis sentimientos están a salvo contigo! Tú nunca me rechazarías, ¿verdad amigo? – replicó él, decorando sus palabras con grandes aspavientos.

\- Bueno, debería considerarlos, ya que los dos somos hombres y parabatais, a más decir. Eso, sin duda, sería un gran escándalo – y, junto a su risa se sumó la de Will.

\- Escándalos y malas compañías es lo que siempre ando buscando. Aunque no se te puede considerar, bajo ninguna luz posible, como mala. En todo caso, una influyente y positiva compañía. Espero, entonces, que el hecho de ser hombres y estar unidos por las runas sea suficiente para terminar de mancillar mi maltrecha reputación – declaró, en un tono de lo más razonable posible, escondiendo las carcajadas que amenazaban por destruir su fingida seriedad.

\- Y, en este supuesto, ¿quién es la mujer en esta relación? – prosiguió Jem, con calma, sin dejarse llevar como Will, quien estaba disfrutando del momento enormemente.

\- Por supuesto que tú, querido James – y, al interceptar una mirada asesina plateada, justificó su respuesta –. Eres tú quien me espera despierto en casa y tocas el violín para mi. Sin duda alguna, eso es mucho más femenino. Además, yo derrocho varonilidad, por todos es sabido – rió – y ahora, tú, pequeño bastardo desagradecido, ven a darme un beso como corresponde cuando tu amado regresa a casa y te trae bombones.


End file.
